


Teddy's Best Sleepover, Ever

by Josephine_StJames



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephine_StJames/pseuds/Josephine_StJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy invites Billy to stay at his house for the night. He's a little worried that maybe he shouldn't have invited his crush into bed, but he changes his mind towards the end of the night.<br/>(I don't know how to do good summaries =S)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy's Best Sleepover, Ever

They had been so lost in a heated discussion as to who was the most bad-ass Batman villain (Teddy was backing The Joker while Billy argued for Ra’s Al Ghul) that they had completely lost track of the time. Looking down at his watch Billy sighed regretfully noting that if he didn't leave right now he wasn't going to make it to the subway in time to get home.

“Well, this had been fun Tee, but seeing as, to the best of my knowledge, I can't teleport, I’d prefer to make a run for it now a get relatively safe ride home as opposed to walking around while the late-night crazies are on the prowl.” Billy laughed as he pushed himself up from the floor. “Definitely have to do it again soon though, you're the first person I've found who can keep up with me during a comic book rant.”

“We could have a sleep over!”

_Wow Altman, smooth, let’s try that again._

Teddy slightly cringed and had never been more thankful for having shape-shifting abilities capable of hiding a blush. “Uhh, I mean, we could do something totally manly like watch mind-numbing gory movies until we deem falling asleep at my property a necessity?”

_Good save, idiot._

The three seconds that Billy took to think about the request felt like thirty and Teddy felt slightly sick when he finally raised his eyebrow and spoke.

“Only if we can have a pillow fight in our underwear later.” Teddy laughed and tried _very_ hard to keep himself from thinking about THAT in full detail. “Just let me call my Mom and let her know what’s happening.” Billy smiled and went into the hallway with his phone up to his ear waiting for his mother pick up.

A sudden wave of panic washed over Teddy when he thought about what had just happened; he just asked Billy to stay at his house. Billy. Asgardian. New team-mate/friend. Very good looking new team-mate/friend... Who he had a massive crush on.

_Ho... Ly... Crap. It's okay, this is all good. You guys are friends, so just hide your gay boner for this guy and don't do anything weird so that you can continue to be friends in the morning. Easy!_

Four and a half hours later this wasn't feeling so easy. They had been sitting together on Teddy's double bed watching the first two saw movies and had decided to just share the bed, on account of both boys being too tired to bother getting up and setting up the spare mattress once the movies had finished. Which was fine, it was a fairly big bed, Teddy could just roll over to one side with his back to Billy and just not move for the whole night or think about that fact that Billy looking damn hot wearing Teddy's favourite Batman PJ pants with no shirt... It's all gravy! Except that Teddy did move, which he realised when he awoke with a start because Billy was WORMING HIS WAY OUT OF TEDDY'S ARMS!

_shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit_

"Oh, crap, sorry! Sometimes I roll over and hug the pillows and stuff in my sleep. I didn't mean to, like, spoon you or anything." He babbled on in a whisper, so as not to wake his mom, though he was now very awake.

Billy just laughed quietly.

"It's all good," he whispered back. "I just really need to pee though and you were clinging on pretty tight there."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's fine, I'll be back in a minute." Billy smiled and quickly made his way out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Teddy sat there with a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach, it was a bit like butterflies, if the butterflies had flame throwers. He felt so stupid. He probably freaked Billy right out too, as if he would ever want to stay over again after this! He decided to go sleep on the couch, there was a very slim chance that he would sleepwalk his way back in here and do that again. Grabbing his pillow and a spare blanket he got half way to the door when Billy came back.

"Where are you going?" He whispered with a confused look.

"I figured I'd let you have the bed and I'll go sleep on the couch to spare you any more subconscious cuddles."

"What? No, don't be stupid, stay."

Billy put his hands up to Teddy's chest and pushed him backwards to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Asked Teddy, who was a little confused himself now.

"You were comfy before, so come be a good host and give me cuddles." Billy replied, who was now back lying back in the bed with an arm out, inviting Teddy to come lay with him and, well, Teddy was nothing if not a good host.

He climbed back in and shyly rested his hand on Billy's side. A series of tingles ran down his spine when Billy put his extended arm around his neck and pressed closer to him. Teddy tensed up slightly when Billy squeezed a leg in between his own but relaxed pretty quickly when Billy started lazily massaging his nape and slid his arm further around Billy to hold him tight. They stayed like that for what could have been hours, or minutes, Teddy didn't even care. At some point Teddy had started drawing random shapes on Billy's back and Billy had pressed forward again so that their bare stomachs were touching.

Teddy decided that he was feeling pretty confident about the whole situation and slid his hand down a little lower to run his pinky along the edge of the waist band of Billy's pants. However when Billy lifted his head from it's place in the crook of Teddy's shoulder his heart almost stopped.

_ABORT! You've stepped over a boundary, he's probably going to punch you in th..._

Billy pressed closer again so that their bodies were completely flush and their faces were so close Teddy could feel their breath combining every time they exhaled. He was also pretty sure he felt the peach fuzz on their top lips touching. Teddy's brain completely short-circuited though when he felt a small pressure against his lips. Luckily he didn't even have to think about it before he returned the pressure and kissed back.

It was slow and sweet and right and Teddy was really hoping this wasn't some cruel dream that he was going to wake up from at any moment. They took it in turns to suck on each others lips, slightly nibbling every now and then, and when Teddy dared to stick his tongue in it was meet by Billy's eagerly. They massaged them together, with no fight for dominance, pressing closer and closer together until the point that Teddy thought they could just sink straight into each other.

Eventually they started to ease up and bring things to an end, it was about 2am at this point after all, they should probably get _some_ sleep. They finished up with some small, chaste kisses that lingered slightly before they both pulled away and rested their heads together and Billy planted one last little kiss on Teddy's nose, causing a brilliant, albeit tired, smile to cross his face. Neither boy said anything, they just relaxed and started to doze off, physically and emotionally wrapped in each other. Yeah, Teddy really hoped this wasn't some fantastic and wonderful dream, because this had been the best sleepover, ever.


End file.
